Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk (ジェット・ザ・ホーク Jetto za Hōku) is a fictional, 14-year-old anthropomorphic hawk from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues, a talented and legendary band of thieves that has existed since ancient times. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" (伝説の風使い Densetsu no kaze tsukai) due to his mastery at Extreme Gear riding, earning an impressive reputation. Cocky and brash, Jet is very arrogant and prideful about his Extreme Gear skills. While he is the leader of the Babylon Rogues, Jet rarely takes his responsibilities seriously and remains laid-back, though he knows when to assert his authority. He is also greedy, always seeking riches and fortunes and has no tolerance for failure. When racing others, however, Jet seeks only to win fairly. After being beaten by Sonic the Hedgehog in Extreme Gear riding, Jet has had an intense rivalry with Sonic, having become Sonic's most potent rival in Extreme Gear riding. Ever competitive towards Sonic, Jet has made it his foremost goal to best the blue hedgehog in speed and claim the title as the fastest thing in the universe. History Early life Jet was born into a clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. He is a descendant of the Babylonians, an alien race that stranded on Earth in ancient times, where they became a legendary band of thieves. Eventually, however, the Babylonians incurred the wrath of the gods because of their crimes. As punishment, the Babylonians were scattered for all time and their home, Babylon Garden, was cast into the earth. The remaining Babylonians then became a collective clan of thieves, who would continue their legacy of thieving for generations as the Babylon Rogues, with Jet being one of the Babylonians' few latest descendants. At some point in his life, Jet became a member of the Babylon Rogues. When Jet's father retired from the Babylon Rogues, Jet was passed down the position as leader of the Babylon Rogues and the Key to Babylon Garden, which had been passed down for generations, from his father. Joined by Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, the three of them formed the newest generation of Babylon Rogues and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Jet taking leadership of his group. During his carrier as one of the Babylon Rogues, Jet and his group went through a number of unknown criminal activities, achieving an infamous status. Over time, Jet's skills at Extreme Gear riding became renowned worldwide, earning him an impressive reputation, eventually reaching the point where he was called the "Legendary Wind Master" and a legendary rogue. All the while, Jet remained determined to uncover the secret treasure in Babylon Garden, having heard the stories of the hidden treasure of presumed great value within it, and that the Key to Babylon Garden could unlock it. ''Sonic Riders'' In Sonic Riders, Jet was sitting in his office, when Storm surprised him by bursting into the room. With Wave joining them and beginning to argue with Storm about the Key to Babylon Garden, Jet told them to be quiet and heard from them that Dr. Eggman had arrived with a proposition to him. As Eggman came in, the doctor said that he had come because Jet was said to have the Key to Babylon Garden, but Jet, mistrusting Eggman, pretended to know nothing about it. However, Jet was then told by Eggman that the Key to Babylon Garden could reveal Babylon Garden if they collected the seven Chaos Emeralds. Seeing that they could collect their ancestors' fabled treasure this way, Jet agreed to work with Eggman. Eggman warned Jet that their task would not be easy since Sonic would undoubtedly get in their way, but Jet remained unconcerned, believing that on his Extreme Gear, he could easily outmatch Sonic's speed. With Jet and the Babylon Rogues working with Eggman, the doctor hosted the EX World Grand Prix, where the contestants had to pay an entry free of one Chaos Emerald, and the winner getting to claim all seven. The plan was then to have Jet and his team win the World Grand Prix and claim the Emeralds. Traveling to Future City, Jet and his team stole a Chaos Emerald from a building to use as their entry free. As the Babylon Rogues made their escape from the police, Jet found himself pursued by Sonic on Storm's Type-S, with Sonic eventually taking the lead after they exchanged a few blows. While Jet praised Sonic's skills, he quickly blew Sonic off the Type-S and made his escape with his team, not impressed by Sonic's performance. With a Chaos Emerald in their possession, Jet entered the EX World Grand Prix with his team. At the time Jet had advanced halfway through the competition, he began to grow suspicious of Eggman's true intentions. After returning to his office, Jet was surprised and annoyed when Storm busted through the door, apologizing for being beaten by Knuckles in a race. When Wave then came and began arguing with Storm, Jet told them to shut up, and began telling them of his suspicions about Eggman. Jet therefore send Storm out on a mission to Eggman's base to find anything that the doctor could be hiding from them. Some time after, Jet and Wave awaited Storm's return in Green Cave. As Jet tried to relax, Wave's fretting kept him awake, and he told her to relax. As Wave in response began lecturing him on leader responsibilities, Jet saw Sonic nearby, practicing his Extreme Gear skills, and decided to sneak off to have some fun taunting him. Appearing before Sonic and his friends, Jet admitted to Sonic that he was fast on his feet, but then told him that he had to become one with the wind to be the fastest on Extreme Gear. Jet then proceeded to mock Sonic for thinking that he could master Extreme Gear riding, before taking his leave. At the end of the World Grand Prix, Jet managed as the only one on his team to get to the finals. Waiting outside Sand Ruins with Wave, Jet found Storm returning, and saw that he had brought Eggman's diary with him. From it, Jet and his team learned that the Treasure of Babylon was not a gem as Eggman had them believe it to be, but actually a piece of the Babylonians' advanced technology, which the doctor hoped to use for world domination. Having no interest in world domination or advanced technology, Jet deemed this endeavor a waste of time and tried to leave, but was convinced by Wave to stay after bringing up the possibility that the treasure could still be valuable. With new vigor, Jet headed back to the race to finish it. As he headed up to the podium with Sonic and their Chaos Emeralds, Jet mocked Sonic a final time, before beginning the race. At the end of the race, it seem like Jet would lose to Sonic, but unknown to Jet, Wave detonated a bomb under Sonic's Blue Star, resulting in Jet's victory. After taunting Sonic for his defeat, Jet claimed the seven Chaos Emeralds and used them in tandem with the Key to Babylon Garden to reveal Babylon Garden itself. As Jet was awestruck by the rising landmass, Eggman snatched the Key to Babylon Garden from Jet, and went to steal the treasure. Wanting the treasure for himself, Jet traveled to Babylon Garden in the Babylon Rogues' blimp, before pursuing Eggman on Extreme Gear. There, he met Sonic again on his Blue Star II, who was after Eggman too. Despite Jet warning Sonic to stay out of his way, the two of them raced against each other to Eggman. Eventually, Jet lost to Sonic, and he cursed his defeat. When Sonic got the Key to Babylon Garden from Eggman, Jet was surprised when Sonic gave the key back to him. Viewing this as an act of pity, Jet refused Sonic's gesture and tried to give the Key to Babylon Garden back to him. Wave, however, arriving with Storm, took the key on behalf of Jet, with Jet reluctantly accepting it. Using the Key to Babylon Garden to open the front doors, Jet, Wave and Storm entered Babylon Garden, but accidentally awoke the Babylon Guardian in the process. With the timely arrival of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, however, Jet and the others were able to defeat the Babylon Guardian, and they found the Treasure of Babylon, which they discovered was a Magic Carpet. When Eggman then arrived to steal the treasure, Jet gladly handed it over, causing Eggman to pass out from shock over wasting his time on something useless to him. Regardless, Jet was still fascinated by his ancestry. With the ordeal over, Jet told Sonic that the Babylon Rogues were leaving to find more treasures. With their rivalry more friendly and Jet conceding to the fact that Sonic was faster than him, he told Sonic to be ready when they faced each other again. With that, Jet took off with his team, determined to one day beat Sonic and become the faster of the two of them. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, a few months after the EX World Grand Prix, Jet and his team were on a treasure hunt to Gigan Rocks to find an Ark of the Cosmos, an engine unit for Babylon Garden. When they got there, they discovered that the Ark of the Cosmos was booby-trapped, but Jet managed to deactivate the trap by using an ancient keyboard. Assuring Wave and Storm that the trap was taken care of, Jet slowly grabbed the Ark of the Cosmos. When a shooting star then appeared, Jet wished fiercely for the power to beat Sonic. Just then, some falling meteorites created some tremors that re-activated the ruins' trap, dropping some boulders that were about to crush the Babylon Rogues. When it seemed that all was lost, Jet somehow activated the Ark of the Cosmos to stop them and make himself and his team fly. Realizing that he could beat Sonic with the Ark of the Cosmos, Jet saw this as his wish being answered and escaped the ruins with his team using the Ark of the Cosmos. Back on the Babylon Rogues' airship, Jet listened to Wave's analysis of the Ark of the Cosmos and after telling her to skip the details, he was intrigued to hear that it allowed him to manipulate gravity. After then hearing from Wave that there were a total of five Arks of the Cosmos, and that they were attracted to one another, Jet ordered her to make a radar to help them find the rest. Just then, Storm came in and showed a news report saying that a SCR-GP stole an Ark of the Cosmos from the Megalo City Museum. Jet then ordered Storm to take them to Megalo Station, intending to claim the artifact from the robot. Arriving in Monopole, Jet tracked down the SCR-GP holding the Ark of the Cosmos to Botanical Kingdom. Using his own Ark of the Cosmos, Jet managed to destroy the robot, but lost track of its Ark of the Cosmos when he knocked the robot into a dome. As he searched the ground, Jet saw that Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy were there as well, and that they had the Ark of the Cosmos he was looking for. Just as he was exploding with anger at the fact that Sonic and the heroes were after the Arks of the Cosmos as well, Jet was joined by Wave and Strom. Having overheard Sonic and his friends' conversation about MeteorTech, Jet and his team went ahead of Sonic and the others to gather information. Arriving at MeteorTech, the Babylon Rogues were discovered by security robots, but Jet repelled them with his Ark of the Cosmos. After greeting Sonic, Jet ordered Amy to hand over the Ark of the Cosmos, but Sonic lectured him on his manners. In response, Jet challenged Sonic to a race to prove himself as the fastest in the universe. When more robots showed up, however, Sonic and his friends took their leave, but Jet followed Sonic in hot pursuit. While racing, Jet was surprised to see that Sonic could use his own Ark of the Cosmos. When they got to the control room, Jet and the others found Dr. Eggman, who owned MeteorTech. Here, the doctor revealed to Jet and the others that the MeteorTech mother computer had an Ark of the Cosmos, and that the robots that were currently on a global rampage were collecting more Arks of the Cosmos, which Jet knew was due to the Arks' attraction. As Jet explained to the others about the Arks of the Cosmos, he remembered that Amy still had one, only to discover that she was gone and currently being chased by Storm and SCR-HD. Returning with Wave to their airship, Jet impatiently awaited Storm's return, but was pleased to see Storm come back with two Arks of the Cosmos. Jet then heard Wave's description of an ancient Babylonian text about a "lightless black" tied to the Arks of the Cosmos, but gave up trying to understand it. He then discovered to his shock that the two Arks of the Cosmos had been stolen by Eggman, who planned to use them to take control of the world's robots and conquer the world. Wasting no time, the Babylon Rogues followed the scientist. Arriving at the Crimson Tower, Jet and his team met Sonic and his friends. Just as Sonic was about to head in to stop Eggman, Jet cut him off and challenged him to a race to Eggman, with the winner getting all the Arks of the Cosmos and the title of the fastest in the universe, which Sonic accepted. The race eventually came to a draw, as both Jet and Sonic stopped Eggman at the same time, and brought an end to the robot rampage. After Babylon Garden had revealed itself due to all Arks of the Cosmos being present, Jet was bewildered when Sonic gave his Arks of the Cosmos to him. Jet accused Sonic of running away from their unsettled score, but Sonic told him that they would settle it at the World Grand Prix. As Jet reluctantly accepted Sonic's response, SCR-HD appeared and took all five Arks of the Cosmos to Babylon Garden. This resulted in Babylon Garden transforming into Astral Babylon and forming a black hole, the "lightless black", that threatened to consume the planet. As Sonic and his friends went to stop the black hole by disconnecting Babylon Garden's engine, Jet and his team followed them to assist in stopping this catastrophe. There, they faced Master Core: ABIS, who had merged with the black hole. However, by using its own power against it, Jet and the others stopped Master Core: ABIS and saved the world. With the world returning to peace and Astral Babylon back in space, Jet was asked by Wave if he was okay with it. Content, Jet said that while he would miss space, he felt more attached to Earth and that he still wanted to settle his rivalry with Sonic, and took off with his team. Later on, Jet found Sonic in Monopole and imposed yet another race with him. With Sonic accepting it, he and Jet raced each other throughout the city. ''Sonic Free Riders'' In Sonic Free Riders, Jet and the rest of the Babylon Rogues entered the newest World Grand Prix, which was once again hosted by Dr. Eggman (under the alias of King Doc) as Team Babylon, with Jet and the others only joining to seek fame. When Omochao had an interview with the team, Jet asked him sarcastically if he knew how he were and said bluntly that he had only come to win the tournament. Jet also added that he pitied the ones facing them first and that the only racer that mattered to him was Sonic. For the first race, Team Babylon faced Team Dark. With Team Dark trash-talking about Team Babylon, Jet wondered who they thought they were. After winning the first race, Jet admitted to Shadow and Rouge that they raced well. Regardless, Team Babylon still defeated Team Dark, who believed Team Babylon won through sheer luck, but Jet remarked that they were blind to their faults. When asked for comments, Jet asked for a better competition, believing only Sonic could provide him a suitable challenge. In their next race, Team Babylon faced Team Rose. As Team Babylon slowly secured their victory, Jet believed that it could not go any differently for them. After defeating Team Rose, Jet mocked them by saying that their poor skills made him go soft. Having made it to the finals with Team Heroes, Jet told Sonic that he looked forward to facing him, while refusing to waste time dealing with his teammates. When it was time for Jet to face Sonic and Wave told him that he would win the next race, Jet becomes suspicious that Wave had messed with Team Heroes' Extreme Gears and warned her not to do anything to tarnish his reputation. Insisting not to cheat, Jet faced Sonic and seemingly beat him easily, and after hearing that Sonic could have had technical trouble, Jet suspected that Wave had a part in it. Not feeling right about his victory, Jet called a rematch with Sonic, saying that he, as a legendary wind master, did not accept anything short of absolute victory. Facing Sonic one-on-one, Jet defeated Sonic, securing his team's victory, and Jet told Sonic after the race to get training, promising him a rematch. Over the course of the World Grand Prix, Team Babylon had their own number of losses, with Jet remaining confident and mocking their opponents, only to get upset when losing and would even swear revenge in a sportsmanship-like way. At the end of the tournament, all teams had an equal amount of victories and losses and Jet and the other teams came to the awards ceremony to collect their prize. However, Eggman (as King Doc) made them have a final race against his ultimate Gear-Jockey robot, but Jet rebuffed the Gear-Jockeys' superiority and intended to prove the doctor wrong. After the race, Jet mocked the doctor's Gear-Jockey, but then Eggman dropped his disguise and revealed that he used the World Grand Prix to get the riders' racing data with his E-10000 robots to create the ultimate Extreme Gear which he could use for his own agenda. Eggman then challenged Jet and the others to a race, but lost, and Jet mocked the scientist's genius. Metal Sonic then revealed himself as the one controlling the participant E-10000B and passing fake data to Eggman, while taking the real data himself in an effort to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear riding. Jet and the others following watched as Metal Sonic challenged Sonic to a race, in which Sonic defeated his robot copy. Afterwards, as the World Grand Prix came to a close, Wave and Storm remained upset about wasting their time, but Jet remained optimistic, as he felt that he still had a good time at the end of the day. Personality Jet is highly arrogant, confident and conceited with a massive ego, considering himself the fastest of all and holding everyone else in low regard, and often brags about and showcases his skills on his Extreme Gear to enforce his superiority to others. While he is willing to praise others' skills, he usually makes his compliments short before following them up with an insult. Over time though, Jet has matured somewhat and become more of a sport, given that he gave Shadow and Rouge genuine and well-meant compliments on their skills and efforts during the second World Grand Prix. Because of his high skills and arrogance, Jet is usually very rude and somewhat respectless, and has a snide sense of humor to go along with them. He enjoys insulting, mocking and talking down to other people about their skills, and he has no qualms about verbally rubbing his victory or peoples' losses in the face of others, such as when he told Sonic that the dirt suited him after he defeated him in the finals of the first EX World Grand Prix. Even when dealing with his own teammates, Jet can be rude and respectless, such as when he called both Storm and Wave useless when they were losing in Sonic Free Riders. Also, when listening to Wave's long-winded talks, he either tells her to shorten her information down and put them in simple terms, or ignores her completely. Jet is a extremely prideful indiviual who does not want to look bad. He is a sore loser, not accepting loss in any form, and is very protective of his reputation. He also refuses the pity of others, no matter what it will cost him, as he considers it a direct insult to his character. When faced with a loss, however, Jet will reluntantly, but proudly accept it, and work hard to overcome it and settle the score. He also despises those who are faster or more confident than him. For the most part, Jet is pretty laid-back and nonchalant, which mostly stems from a mixture of his carelessness, overconfidence and arrogance. Mostly, Jet chooses not to show this side of his personality to people he does not explicitly know, as he is too prideful to let others know about the more undesirable aspects of his traits. While he is aware about his duties as leader of the Babylon Rogues and understands some of it, Jet does not take his responsibilities very seriously, and instead remains very unconcerned and indifferent in the face of present issues. However, Jet knows when to assert his authority as leader when motivated enough, and comes off as a strict leader who has little tolerance for failure. Over time, Jet has seemed to have become a better leader of the Babylon Rogues, receiving better support from his teammates and leading them with a better attitude. On many occasions, Jet is shown to have a really short temper. In Sonic Riders, hearing Wave and Storm quarrel makes him angry enough raise his voice and when Storm caused a portrait to fall down on him, Jet began stomping around and aggressively kicking whatever he saw. Also, when he discovered that Sonic had an Ark of the Cosmos, his anger built up to the point where he was twitching and almost exploded. While Jet has become more level-headed in some fields since his debut, such as ignoring Wave and Storm's frequent arguments, he is still prone to angry outbursts at times. Jet has a defined love for money and treasure, which he likes the most besides himself. His primary motivation in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible, even having daydreams of stacks of gold that can almost make him drool in delight, and if it turns out that there is not a profit to be gained from a job, Jet quickly loses all interest in the matter. When it comes to acquiring wealth, Jet is very greedy and selfish, given that when he went after Eggman to get the Babylon Garden back, it was because he wanted the Treasure of Babylon for himself, rather than stopping Eggman from using it to conquer the world. When having to compete, Jet enjoys Extreme Gear racing or pretty much any kind of activity that requires extreme stamina and skill, and is fully dedicated to the competition, regardless of his attitude. Despite his desire for victory, Jet opposes cheating and seeks to win only fairly by going up against his opponents with his own skills. If he cannot win fairly using his own skills, or if he does not feel right about winning, his victory is meaningless to him, and he will actively seek a rematch to make it right and make sure he achieves absolute victory. While he is a sore loser, Jet will stand by his losses, even if there were unexpected circumstances that caused his defeat. While he may not always show good sportsmanship, Jet enjoys racing against worthy opponents on his Extreme Gear, and can be content with whatever the outcome may be after having a good race, such as at the end of Sonic Free Riders where Jet had no problem going home empty-handed because he had a good time racing. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities While not demonstrated much in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Jet possesses well above average acrobatic skills and agility, enough to reach above average heights when jumping and leap through treetops with ease. He also has impressive physical strength in at least his legs, which is high enough to knock away an entire desk with a single kick. Extreme Gear Skills Jet is a master at Extreme Gear riding, a talent that he has inherited from his forefathers. Having received the moniker the "Legendary Wind Master", Jet's skills at Extreme Gear is renowned the world over, signifying the immense level of skills that he possesses and he is presumably the greatest Extreme Gear rider on the planet, second only to Sonic. He is likewise very knowledgeable on the field, knowing the secrets to becomes the fastest at Exteme Gear. On an Extreme Gear, Jet has enough skills to supposedly match or even surpass Sonic's running speed, perform amazing fast and complex tricks and body movements with his Extreme Gear while in midair, balance and grind perfectly on rails, stir up wind currents that can blow opponents away and engage in combat with other Extreme Gear riders without losing control. Miscellaneous Skills Apart from his physical abilities and skills, Jet is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped capture from the authorities, Jet is a seasoned thief and talented with sleight of hand. Jet also has advanced piloting skills, being able to pilot the Babylon Rogues' entire airship on his own. Gallery Jet the Hawk.png Jet Hawk.jpg Jet the Hawk.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Speedsters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Rivals Category:Thieves Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Anime Heroes Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Athletic Category:Provoker Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Egomaniacs Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Genius Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone